XTA
XTA (eXtended Total Annihilation) was originally a mod of TA:CC patch 3.1, which then has continued in the Spring engine. It is in principle very similar to TA:CC, but there are some differences, not notably the fact that Moho Mines take 300 energy to run. The folowing is taken from http://springrts.com/wiki/Ota2xta Basic xta description for ota players All level 1 units are worth building: *Stumpies and Hammers are decent anti*MT choices. *Jeffies are very dangerous, but they do cost nearly 200 metal. *There is a level 1 gunship now. *Freedom Fighters and Avengers have been given their sorely needed boost. All level 2 units are worth building: *Sumos have tons of armor, huge range, rapid fire rate and move at medium speed. *Their 2.1k metal cost is well worth the unit you get in exchange. *Goliaths are horrifying weapons: 23k armor (66% as much as an OTA Krogoth), missile*alike range, BB*class shell. *But they don't quite come for free: 2.8k metal. *Mavericks build much faster. *Flakkers fire at ground targets, and their antiair potential has been improved. *Warlords and Leviathans were massively boosted in terms of armor and firepower. *Krogoths are totally krazy, man. Nearly all defenses were revamped: *MTs are nearly unchanged, except they are smaller so that you can fit more of them into the same space. *LLTs have the range and power to be worth building. *HLTs are a bit costly, but they can reach further than missiles. *An excellent early creep weapon. *Ambusher/Toaster are now buidable by level 1 Construction units and fulfill the same role as Guardian/Punisher in OTA. *Guardian/Punisher are level 2 structures with much longer range, firepower and armor. *Annihilators and Doomsday Machines have far higher range, more armor, and they don't blow up half your base when they die. *With all the armor available in level 2 units, you will need them. *BB has lost some accuracy, Intim lost some range. Both lost firepower but gained armor and area of effect. *EMP/Neutron silos are short ranged, very fast building budget nukes. *Antinuke silos build their missiles faster to accomodate for EMP/Neutron change. Resource structures have changed less than other parts of the mod but the gameplay impact is very big: *Metal Extractors self destruct instantly and without damaging anything around them. *This makes upgrading to Moho Extractors less tedious. *ARM has a Mobile Fusion, CORE has a stationary Light Fusion. *Both cost 1500 metal and make about 300 energy: ideal to fuel your Moho economy. *Moho Extractors are quite cheap (750 metal) and make lots of metal, but they drain 300 energy. *You want to have at least a Geo or Mobile/Light Fusion before you build a Moho. Cloakable Fusions have taken the place of OTA's regular ones. *Regular Fusions now cost 10k metal. Their armor and energy production have been increased appropriately. *This reduces the need for Fusion farms in very late game. *Mine layers have several types of mines that are worth building and move faster. *Energy and Metal Storage stores a lot more. *Missile frigates have got firepower and hitpoints suitable for their cost. *Mobile artillery and lugers are not inaccurate. *Decoy commanders build as fast as real commanders. *The build range on all con units has been increased. Category:Total Annihilation